


Bubbles

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, just a lame fic with gay boys and bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha loves bubbles but he can't save em, neither can Shintaro.<br/>Just fluffy stuff ~ ♡♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere and I wanted to update myself after so long. So have a fluffy konoshin!
> 
> (Might contain errors cause I'm a night owl and my eyes won't open already, I say as I can still blink)

Shintaro hates bubbles. Having floating circles filled with chemicals around him is irritating, who knows when it might pop? Those bubbles might even float infront of you just to pop and leave you to suffer ridiculous amount of pain because the soap in the bubbles got into your eyes. He hated bubbles, their lives are almost meaningless but yet here he is, blowing bubbles at the park as requested by a clueless android, Konoha.

Konoha loves bubbles, they have always fascinated him with their almost transparent round body, filled with the colours of the rainbow, slowly floating around the air. Konoha loves being surrounded by bubbles, it makes him feels happy, but the life of a bubble is short lived, popping almost immediately it was born and soon, Konoha found himself feeling sad because the bubbles cannot stay with him.

Shintaro was starting to enjoy looking at Konoha's excited face before he noticed how the other slowly stop talking about the bubbles that are surrounding him. Konoha stops entirely and stares at the grass beneath him, Shintaro walk towards the other carefully, "Are you alright Konoha?" a bit concerned by the boy's sudden shift of mood.

Konoha raised his head after a few moments and look around him, " they're all gone....". Confused, Shintaro looked around him, " what are you talking about, who's gone? "

*Sniffle*

Shintaro whipped his head back to the android as fast as he could upon hearing the noise, just as he thought, Konoha started crying. " H-H-Hey Konoha! What happened? Please don't cry!! What the heck Konoha, please stop crying- ".

It took a while to calm the other down and another few moments to wipe the tears that had fallen on his face, Shintaro looked at the android, slightly annoyed, "so what's the problem?"

"The bubbles are dead. Can you save them Shintaro?", Konoha asked with a hopeful tone, still wiping his face with his sleeve. Taken aback by Konoha's request that is undoubtedly impossible, he sighed and scratches the back of his head, he really hated to upset the other. "I'm really sorry Konoha but..... nobody can save bubbles from popping or as you said, dying."

Again, the android started crying. " come on Konoha, please don't cry... They're meant to pop! We can't do anything about it." the only reply he got is in the form of more tears. Panicked, Shintaro hugs the other tightly, ignoring the voice that whispers how he is going to regret this particular action and said " stop crying Konoha.... you'll make me .... sad "

That had got Konoha to stop, eyes still filled with tears, he looked down at Shintaro apologetically, still sniffling " I'm sorry, I don't want Shintaro to be sad. " he hugged the shorter male back tightly " I'll stop crying, does Shintaro feel happy now? "

Nuzzling his slowly redding face further into the andriod's shirt, he mumbled something intelligible before looking up at Konoha. " yeah, I feel happy now. Can we just go back to the base and .... draw some bubbles maybe? They won't pop. " Konoha's face immediately light up at the suggestion and the arms around him tighten up even more, squeezing the soul out of the shorter male. " ah thank you Shintaro! I love you the most! "

Upon hearing the last sentence, Shintaro immediately tried to push the other away but failed miserably, cursing his physical strength and the voice that had started laughing at him. After a while of pushing, shintaro admitted defeat and hang his head downwards to hide the red that had made itself far too comfortable on his cheeks. " C....can you let go of me now. This is way too long for a hug. "

They stayed like that for a little longer before Konoha pulled away, only to hold the other's hand and intertwine their fingers gently, smiling happily all the while. All of Shintaro's protests go unheeded as Konoha drags them both back to the base.

" I love you too " thought Shintaro as he is dragged back to the base, saying things that are the complete opposite of what his heart thought the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> All that's left is kuroshin which I still have no idea what to do for it.  
> Gonna start a series soon, not after a long time though but here's a heads up for it!
> 
> Please comment about my fic!!!


End file.
